


The Talks

by lafbaeyette



Series: domestic life [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thankfully, apart from a bad case of strep when she was nine, and a broken arm when she was twelve, there had been no serious problems and nothing that John and Alex couldn’t handle.</p><p>Nothing they couldn’t handle, at least, until Frances was thirteen and stood in the their bedroom doorway with tears streaking down her face.</p><p>-- </p><p>part of my 'domestic life was never quite my style' 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I'm halfway done with Finals, and if you've been following me on Tumblr you know that I've been planning out some new stuff for the 'domestic life' verse. This includes a sequel and some one-offs between the stories of Frances growing up with the boys (and the Schuylers) - and THIS is the first of those. 
> 
> I decided to take break from studying and write, because I miss writing these nerds and Frances. This takes place about eight years after the end of 'domestic life', and while I don't think you need to read 'domestic life' to read this story it would probably help you a bit with the background and I highly encourage it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

John and Alex faced many different health scares as Frances grew up. Her heart hadn’t caused her any further trouble, but it always proved nerve-wracking when Frances would start getting sick, or complain about something in her chest feeling wrong. Her first case of bronchitis almost sent  _ John  _ to the hospital from an ulcer because the girl had never experienced it before and as soon as she said “my chest hurts” John’s immediate thought was her heart again. Thankfully, apart from a bad case of strep when she was nine, and a broken arm when she was twelve, there had been no serious problems and nothing that John and Alex couldn’t handle. 

Nothing they couldn’t handle, at least, until Frances was thirteen and stood in the their bedroom doorway with tears streaking down her face. John was pulling on his scrubs when he noticed her, immediately dropping his shirt and crossing the room toward her, stomach twisted with concern. It was still rather early in the morning, he hadn’t even heard her alarm go off, had she had another nightmare? 

No, it was John living the nightmare as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and she started crying into his chest, something about the bathroom and blood and - it all started to connect rather quickly. He pulled back, looking down at her with wide eyes, “W-wait you… you just…” 

Frances nodded, wiping at her cheeks, “I- I think so. A-and now my new panties are  _ stained _ , Dad - what do I do?” 

John swallowed thickly, and Frances could see the array of emotions sweeping over his face. From panic to fear to concern and back to panic. It was mostly panic. John was panicking. John knew this day would come, but he hadn’t expected it to be so  _ early _ . “I… uh…” His mind was racing, and he grew up with two sisters but he was barely around when Martha started going through this. He was hopeless. “Shit…” 

“What’s wrong?” Alex finally strolled in on the tail end of John’s panic, shirt covered in flour and the faint smell of waffles. Lafayette had bought him a waffle maker for Christmas and taught him to make his own batter, they had waffles for breakfast ever since. Waffles aside, Alex looked between his panicking boyfriend and his crying daughter. “What happened?” 

“I started my period.” 

Alex, unlike John, skipped the panicking stage entirely, face splitting into a wide grin. “Aye! Our little girl’s a woman now!” Frances grimaced but let Alex pull her into a hug and kiss her cheek, her face flushing. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Papa,” she murmured, crossing her arms over her stomach and frowning. “Is it supposed to hurt?” 

“I… I think?” John frantically turned to Alex, begging for any means of assistance. “I… have never had experience with the woman’s body - well, I guess save for once -” 

“ _ Dad! _ ” Frances’s face scrunched up in disgust and she turned away. “God. You’re so  _ gross _ .” 

Alex nudged her shoulder, still grinning. “Hey, the human body is pretty gross, Fran, you’re about to learn that. Your old man may not know anything, but…” Alex paused, his smile dropping as he realized - “Neither do I… I’m gonna call Liza. You two go ahead and get ready, I’ll go down to the corner store and pick you up some… something, honey. There are waffles in the kitchen.” 

Eliza Schuyler woke up to the sound of the obnoxious ringtone Alex had set for himself, barely awake as she picked up and found her ear assaulted by Alex’s too-perky voice. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table with bleary eyes to find that it was hardly seven in the morning. Of course he was awake this early, but why was he calling  _ her _ this early? Alex’s voice finally paused, and Eliza realized she had missed literally everything he said. 

“... I’m sorry, honey, you woke me up. You’re gonna have to say that again,” she admitted sheepishly, pushing herself up in bed and forcing herself to focus as Alex heaved a long sigh and started again. 

“Frances started her period, and now I’m standing in the middle of this little shop down the street and there are so many  _ options _ , what do I need to get her? And also, John and I are kind of… well, we don’t really know the first thing about any of this - and Frances loves you, so we were wondering if you could come and talk to her? And us? Help us help her?... Wait, these things have  _ wings _ ?” 

It was Eliza’s turn to sigh before instructing him on what to buy and promising she would come over that afternoon. 

Eliza was much more helpful than John or Alex, though Frances still shifted uncomfortably as she explained what she should expect and how to deal with everything. None of Frances’s friends had started yet, and she felt too embarrassed to tell them at school. Would they tease her? She had been worried all day about it, and tried to hide the fact that she was cramping -  _ badly _ . 

“If they tease you, they’re not really the people you want to be around,” Eliza told her when she expressed these concerns. “And as for the cramps,” Eliza reached into her purse, pulling out a small pill bottle and handing it to Frances. “One of these in the morning, you’ll be fine. It’ll help bloating, too, as well as irritability - which will definitely come in handy having to deal with your fathers.” 

Frances chuckled at that. “Dad totally freaked this morning,” she said and started mimicking John’s face. “But.. I kinda did, too. Should I… feel different, or something? I mean, aside from uncomfortable - Papa said that I’m a woman now, but I just kinda feel the same?” 

Eliza gave her a small smile, reaching out and brushing a hand through Frances’s curls. Frances frowned, that seemed to be an adult’s go-to move when they felt bad for her - it was like a pity pet. Plenty of people had done it when she was younger, when they found out that her mom was dead, and that she was being raised by her dad -  _ and  _ her dad’s boyfriend. She leaned out of Eliza’s touch, folding her hands together in her lap. 

Eliza frowned but continued, “That’s the thing about growing up - you never really feel different until, well, one day you do. It’s okay that you don’t feel any different now, you’re about to go through a lot of different changes-” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay, we don’t really need to go back over those, it’s fine.” Frances interrupted and Eliza laughed. 

“Just don’t stress yourself out about it,” Eliza concluded. “You’re still a kid, don’t rush into being a woman - and you’re always going to be your dad’s baby girl in his eyes, so try not to give him too much Hell while he’s trying to process all of this.”

Eliza left with a promise to always be just a phone call away if Frances needed anything else, and Frances promised that she would remember that. Not long after Eliza left, Alex popped his head around the door, knocking on the wall and smiling when he got Frances’s attention. 

“Can I talk to you, honey?” 

Frances sighed, but nodded, pulling a pillow into her lap as she crossed her legs. “How many talks am I gonna have to have tonight?” 

Alex chuckled, “Last one, I promise.” He sat on the edge of her bed stiffly, twisting his hands together as he ran over his own words in his head. She cleared her throat, watching him expectantly, until he finally spoke. “Alright, so… your dad and I figure that you are probably old enough now - especially with you starting your… well, anyway. I think it’s time for The Talk.” 

Frances furrowed her brows, squeezing the pillow harder. She wasn’t sure she liked the sound of ‘The Talk’. “What talk?” 

“ _ The  _ talk. The birds and the bees. The…” Alex stopped when he caught Frances’s unamused expression, let out a quick breath. “Sex. I’ve come to talk to you about sex. Because you’re about to start… developing, and boys are going to start gaining an interest - or girls, whichever you come to prefer-” 

“Papa, I know what sex is.” Frances sighed. 

“What do you mean you know?” Alex asked, bewildered. “You’re  _ thirteen _ , you shouldn’t know yet! Y-you’ve not done it yet, have you?” 

“ _ Papa! _ ” Frances screeched, burying her burning face into her pillow. “No! I… some girls at school were talking about it - their parents already told them, and they came and told us. That’s  _ all _ .” 

Alex nodded slowly, maybe wondering if public school had really been the best option for Frances. “Okay, well, then we can skip the awkward part. Do you have any questions?” 

“This entire  _ thing _ is the awkward part,” Frances mumbled into her pillow. She glanced up, just enough to uncover her mouth. “If I say no, will you leave?”  

“Nope.” Alex cracked a smile. “I’ll just move on, you understand that you shouldn’t be having sex until you feel completely ready to do so, right?” Frances groaned. “Okay, I know it’s awkward but this is something we’ve got to talk about. Better to start now than wait until you’ve gotten yourself into some situation and don’t know what to do.” 

Alex touched her shoulder, trying to urge her to look up at him and waited until she did to continue, “Most importantly, I just want you know this is something you  _ can  _ come talk to me about, alright? I know I wasn’t much use this morning with your period, and I can’t promise I’ll be much help down the line with that kind of stuff - but this is closer to my area of expertise.” Frances grimaced. “I just don’t want you caught in a situation without the knowledge to handle it. I’ll leave you alone now, but when you’re ready for the extended version of this conversation let me know.” Frances dropped her face back into her pillow as Alex stood up, dropping a kiss into her curls and leaving her alone. 

Frances did let him know when she was ready, just a few weeks later. Alex had a powerpoint, diagrams, and covered everything thoroughly. Frances may have felt scarred by some of the images, but she was at least left with no more questions.  

**Author's Note:**

> John Laurens: Dad of the Year
> 
> I hope you liked that! If you want to see more from this 'verse, let me know! Comments and Kudos are my life force and keep me going! 
> 
> If there's anything you wanna see from this 'verse, just let me know. You can find me on Tumblr (@hypeulesnochilligan), where you will also probably find more talk about this 'verse in general and the sequel and other stories/aus I'm planning to work on. Also, you can just drop by and talk to me whenever because you're all cute and amazing and I love talking to you. <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~Pip


End file.
